


On the Edge

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just smut, M/M, PWP, Rimming, that's it there's no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "derek rimming stiles until he cries from desperation .."</p><p>Stiles has no idea what he did to deserve this. He doesn’t know what choices lead him to this moment, but he is so thankful for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles has no idea what he did to deserve this. He doesn’t know what choices lead him to this moment, but he is so thankful for them.

He’s on his stomach, splayed out on Derek’s bed. His hands are gripping the pillows, his dick is hard and trapped between his body and the mattress. Derek’s tongue is in his ass.

And god, does it feel good. He is long past begging. He’s pretty sure the last time anything coherent came out of his mouth was ten minutes ago. Once in a while there’s a little hiccup or tear rolling down his cheek, but not much more than that. He’s been reduced to a whimpering, drooling mess by Derek’s lips, teeth and tongue.

The man had slowly worked Stiles over, nipping, sucking and kissing his entire body. Until he’d focused all his attention on his hole. Stiles’ brain had started melting not long after that.

That magical tongue is licking broad strokes over the ring of muscly, right now. But Stiles knows that, soon, it will be stabbing into his body again, making him shiver with want.

He’s close, so close, but he can’t get enough friction. The hands that are spreading his cheeks, are also firmly pressing him down into the mattress, preventing him from rutting against it. And Derek is loving it. He can feel the little hums vibrating through his body. It does nothing to help him tip over the edge, however. He’s simply teetering a little closer.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, when he feels one Derek’s hands leaving his cheeks. He can’t do much more than make an aborted hand movement in protest, at that point. The hand moves to his hip and lifts his ass in the air. He manages to get his knees under him and the awarding suck on his rim nearly has him crashing back onto the mattress.

As he feels Derek’s hand moving towards his stomach and down, he whines in anticipation. He feels fingers close around his length. It’s just one stroke and then, sweet release.

He comes with a groan. He’s seeing stars and his vision is starting to white out. For a minute, his brain feels like pudding.

When he’s conscious of his surroundings again, Derek is curled behind him, holding him tightly against his chest. He can feel the man’s hardness pressing against his back. Stiles tries to push back against it to help him out, but Derek stills him.

‘I can wait,’ he whispers in Stiles’ ear.

Well, that’s good, Stiles thinks. Because he needs to replenish his energy, so he can return the favour and give Derek the best orgasm of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
